gritarle al cielo
by Ikiro Zuyiname
Summary: Kazemaru esta desconsolado, cree que su amor no es correspondido y lo unico que puede hacer en estos momentos es llorar y gritarle al cielo Yaoi


_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece_ T.T

``Gritarle al cielo´´

(EndouxKazemaru)

Camino sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad, ¿porque? ¿Por qué no me ama?... me sentía derrotado, como si algo en mí se desprendió y no puedo alcanzarlo, le había confesado lo que sentía, pero no me atreví a escuchar su respuesta, su expresión de asombro fue suficiente para que me diera cuenta que no sentías lo mismo, que jamás sentirías lo mismo por mí, no debí decirte nada, nunca debí confesarle lo que sentía, apuesto que no me volverá a hablar y eso es lo que me da más miedo… Salí huyendo de aquel lugar, corrí como si me estuviesen persiguiendo y sin mirar atrás, ahora me encuentro aquí, bajo el mismo árbol en donde me di cuenta de lo que sentía, cuando me tomaste de los hombros y me dijiste ``no hay nadie más fuerte y valiente que tú´´, miren a donde llegó mi valentía, nunca debí enamorarme de ti para empezar, de tu forma de ver el mundo, de dar ánimos, de tu fortaleza, tu manera de ser tan atolondrada, de tu entusiasmo… Pero seguramente me lo tengo merecido, no merezco que me amen, no después de lo que hice con los alíen, además, solo soy un estúpido defensa, ni siquiera soy atractivo, digo mírenme, tengo este estúpido cabello color azul, ¿Qué onda con el color azul? Detesto mis ojos, uno es más grande que el otro y por eso tapo el izquierdo con mi fleco, ni siquiera tengo físico, no tengo trasero mis manos son muy pequeñas y Kurimazu se ve enorme comparado conmigo.

-ja, mírenme, me veo patético parado bajo el mismo árbol en donde me enamore de el- me decía en susurro mientras lagrimas amargas de dolor caían por mis mejillas-¡¿Por qué tengo que amarte tanto?- alce la voz, no puedo creer que esto me tenga que pasar a mí, quería gritar, quería desahogarme- ¡NO ME IMPORTA, YO AMO A ZATORU ENDOU!-comencé a gritar si control, ya no me importaba si me escuchaban, de todos modos ya me sentía lo suficiente avergonzado, y más no creo que se pueda, caí de rodillas y baje mi cabeza aun sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas sin rumbo aparente pero…¿Qué estaba haciendo?...como si gritarle al cielo sirviera de algo

-¡Y YO AMO A ICHIROUTA KAZEMARU!-se escuchó un voz a lo lejos, gire mi vista hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz, me sorprendí, seque con brusquedad mis lágrimas las cuales no querían parar, verlo me hacía mucho daño, me levante, quería seguir huyendo pero mis pies no respondían ¿Qué hacia Endou corriendo hacia mí? y lo más importante ¿Qué dijo que?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte confundido escondiendo mi cara con vergüenza, no quería verlo y no quería que él me viera así, se detuvo frente a mí con la respiración agitada ¿me estaba intentando alcanzar? Soy rápido y de seguro me perdió el rastro pero…

-tratando de decirte que…tú también me gustas, te amo kaze-chan- fue su respuesta, abrí mis ojos con impresión y de inmediato le vi el rostro, quería saber si era cierto o si solo estaba jugando conmigo, no, era cierto, en sus ojos había un brillo especial, tenía una mirada que nunca había podido presenciar…amor, se acercó a mí y tomo una de mis mejillas para secar las lágrimas que aun salían de mis orbes, pero estas eran de felicidad, la cual no podía ocultar pero…

-¿Por qué tu expresión cuando te dije lo que sentía?- volví a cuestionar, dejemos las cosas claras, primero me mira como si de un bicho raro se tratara y después me dice que me ama ¿eso tiene sentido?...no

-Ichi-kun, no es raro sorprenderse cuando la persona que amas se te adelanta, además, no malinterpretes mis miradas, fue de impresión y alegría no de otra cosa- aclaro regalándome una de sus mágicas sonrisas

-oh, ya veo…espera ¿me adelante?- de acuerdo, una de las cosas que están neutras en cuanto a Endou es que mientras más me quiere aclarar algo más me confunde (neutro en que me gusta y no me gusta)

-sí, estaba a punto de decirte que me gustas, que me vuelve loco tu cabello, que siempre me pierdo en tus ojos, y que me es inevitable cuando camisa bueno…ver, tu trasero- sonrojándonos ambos por eso ultimo

-ichi-kun… bueno, ¿quisieras… etto… ser mi novio?-acercando su rostro peligrosamente al mío con una inevitable voz seductora

-sí, me encantaría-sonreí, estaba feliz y nada podría hacer que se borra esta sensación de paz que deje de sentir el día en que decidí que sí, ¡amo a Endou ¿y qué? Y sin dejar de mirar sus perfectos labios me acerque lentamente, me pregunto ¿a qué sabrán?, no esperare para averiguarlo, nuestros labios se rosaron sutilmente, pero fue suficiente como para que en mi cuerpo viajara velozmente una corriente eléctrica, y todo gracias a ese pequeño contacto

-espera- me susurro arruinando por completo el momento

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte un poco molesto, ¡en serio quero besarlo!

-aquí no, vamos a un lugar más…privado- sonrío con picardía, tomo mi muñeca y corrimos a su casa, la cual estaba sola y… no les diré que paso, digamos que si lo bese ¡valla que lo bese! Y aprendí muchas cosas ese día, que no todo es lo que parece y que gritarle al cielo… si funciona.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Me quedo cursi…lo sé (suspiro de resignación)**

**Kaze: qué bueno que no escribiste lo que sucedió**

**Endou: ¡Ichi-kun vuelve a la cama¡**

**Kaze: no grites, ¿que no vez que estoy hablando con Ikiro?**

**Endou: no me hagas repetir lo de… (Kazemaru tapa la boca de Endou y *bum* se cierra la puerta de golpe)**

**Ikiro: esto me pasa por salir de clases antes…no, esto me pasa por hospedarme en casa del capitán… no olviden dejar sus reviews **

**(Lo de que Ikiro se queda viviendo en casa de Endou es…otra historia)**

**Hay nos leemos…^^**


End file.
